Untitled Emotions
by lishbug
Summary: A/O fic, based off this week's epi. Same world as my other fics. Enjoy. What happens when Alex gets home after being a way.


A/N: I know its being over worked in the fanfic world, but I couldn't help it… this weeks episode was just too good. The quick fic here is in the same world as all my other fics… it takes place after my last story, if you want it to have a place in the time line, that was "Truth Seekers" if you had forgotten.. lol, I know its been a while. Enjoy. Its short but intense.

A/N: Edited recently.

Untitled

I walked through the front door after being away for a week. Conferences for the DA's office were held in Miami and I was meeting a cousin down there after. It felt so good to be home again. I paused when I noticed that Olivia's work shoes and running shoes were by the door. She was home, but it was eerily quiet. I set my brief case and down next to my wheeled suitcase and proceeded further into the apartment to listen. I was afraid to break the silence.

The most gut wrenching sound broke the silence. The unmistakable intake of air wail that is only associated with lungs protesting silent breath taking sobs.

My heart stopped as I ran across the apartment and into the bedroom. Not seeing Olivia anywhere I stepped to the door of the bathroom.

Tears began to stream down my face before I even reached her. The sight was filled with more pain than I've ever seen in any one person.

Olivia sat on the edge of the tub, fully clothed, the tub filled with water. I touched it, cold.

Her face was red and wet from tears. Dry, quiet sobs wracked her body. She appeared to be doubled over in pain.

I reached for her cheek, to comfort her but she swatted my hand away.

"No!" she yelled in my direction.

"Olivia, sweetheart, what happened? What's wrong?"

"You won't touch me, you won't get away with this!" She yelled into the air.

"Honey, can you hear me?" I panicked then, something was more then wrong.

"No! Please Don't Help!" She shouted rocking on the edge of the tub.

She began to sob openly. I ran to the bed room and reached for her cell phone which was on the bed side table and hit the speed dial.

George Huang's voice filtered into my ears, "Oh thank god you called, are you okay, Fin just told me what happened. Olivia, are you okay?"

I couldn't speak, something had happened.

"Olivia, I can hear you breathing… are you okay?"

"She's not okay George…"

"Alex? I'll be right over, I'm calling her psychiatrist. She may be over too." George hung up first.

I looked at the call ended notice on the phone and shut it. I looked over my shoulder and before I could even respond Olivia had toppled over.

Surprised at the minimal splash that resulted in Olivia falling into the tub fully dressed, I went to her aid.

She let me pull her out of the tub. She wouldn't however let me help her change. She went back to sitting on the edge of the tub, seemingly unfazed by the whole accident.

The doorbell ringing a little while later drew me from my worried, pensive state. I answered it quickly and let George in. He was carrying his medical bag. I simply started walking to Olivia, George followed.

"Olivia, Its George," he spoke softly as he approached her.

"No, stop."

"Why don't we get you dry and let you rest."

"You can't, Stop,"

"Its George Olivia. I came to see if you were okay."

"NO, NO! Stop, please no, no please stop…" Olivia continued to cry and began to thrash… almost toppling back into the tub.

I could barely watch the scene. George unzipped his bag quickly and took out a needle and vial. He drew medicine up the syringe and injected it into her. She relaxed a moment later.

I reflexively reached for her to stop her from falling helplessly into the tub.

"It's a sedative. She'll be out for a while," he said, "why don't you get her changed and tucked in and I'll meet you in the living room and I'll fill you in on what I know"

He helped me get her to the bedroom and left her with her dignity. I stripped her of her wet clothes and carefully put a nightshirt over her head. I got her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Please be okay… I love you baby."

I exited the room, with one look behind me at the tear stricken face of my lover.

George was waiting for me in the living room. His head in his hands.

"You might want to sit down…" he proceeded to tell me what he knew of the latest case. "We all told her it was a bad idea, but she wouldn't rest til this guy was caught. In the end Fin saved her from being attacked. I do not know what happened in that basement. Fin won't say, Liv won't say. We did get the guy though… he's waiting trial."

"Oh god."


End file.
